Don't ever give Izaya Helium
by KH777
Summary: What happens when Izaya obtains helium?


This is a _Durarara!_ fan fiction.

Shizuo has gone from job to job to job. He always got fired because of his issues with anger. Now, he had the honor of inflating balloons and giving them to children as a means of advertisement for the company he was currently working at. This job was actually working for him for the first week, but we all know that couldn't last. Just watch, Izaya is about to ruin it.

Izaya had a demented smirk on his face as he pulled a tank on wheels behind him. Leaving the cart of balloon inflating out at night was natural for the company which gave Izaya a whole window of mischief. _Oh, just wait and see what I have planned for you Shizu-chan. _Getting to the cart, Izaya changed the tank that was there with the tank that he had and dragged the other tank behind him. The tanks were identical so no difference would be noticed. But there was a difference, a big one. Izaya had given Shizuo a tank of helium. The other was just filled with air and the other would release all its air when you try to use it. Izaya smirked dementedly as he hid the other tank in an alleyway. Climbing up a tree, Izaya waited for the misery to unfold. It was almost morning after all, about 6:00 a.m. Izaya had hidden himself well in the tree, no one should see him unless they looked closely. Izaya adjusted himself so he was comfortable. His hands were behind his head. Another devilish smirk crossed Izaya's face. _And now we wait._ Izaya took out his phone and texted Shizuo. On the other end, Shizuo's phone made a loud beeping noise for about five seconds. Shizuo awoke angerily. _Who the heck is texting me now?! _Shizuo checked the clock. _6:00!? Unless it's an emergency that person is so dead! _Grumbling, Shizuo grabbed his phone and turned it on.

Izaya: Rise and shine Shizu-chan! I've got a surprise to show you. In Shizuo's rage he chucked his phone at the wall, creating a huge crack in the screen. _Darn that Izaya! How did he get my number?! Wait, what did he mean by surprise?!_ Shizuo angrily picked up his phone off the floor.

Shizuo: How did you get this number?! And what do you mean by surprise!?

Izaya: It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. How I got this number? That's a secret.

Shizuo felt his ire increasing by the second. But he was a bit concerned by Izaya's "surprise." What the heck had he done? Shizuo decided to be extra careful that day. Shizuo quickly blocked Izaya from his texting list and sighed. Shizuo continued through his day being super careful. Eventually, he got to his job, while Izaya watched him, full of amusement. Shizuo tried to inflat a balloon but the whole tank released all the air. Shizuo was furious, thinking that was Izaya's doing. In his fury, he threw the tank at the wall, scaring some bystanders. The bystanders walked faster than before. Shizuo knew he would get fired now, so he decided to go find where Izaya was watching this so that he could beat the crap out of him. Shizuo mumbled angrily about how he was gonna kill Izaya. But then he noticed something was off about his voice. He spoke again softly. His voice was extremely high pitched. Izaya was fanning the flames of his anger. Shizuo chucked the tank again but this time at a tree. The tree Izaya was lying in. Izaya lost his balance and fell out with a THUD. Shizuo smirked a scary smirk that screamed you are so doomed. Izaya picked himself up quickly. Shizuo was cracking his knuckles.

"You are so dead!" Shizuo snarled in his new high voice. Which hardly sounded scary because of the pitch. Izaya started cracking up in a scary and demented way.

"You are hilarious Shizu-chan, truly hilarious!" Izaya smirked, his voice full of scary amusement. Izaya's cracking up made him even madder. Shizuo grabbed a stop sign and yanked it off. Chucking it at Izaya, Izaya side stepped out of the way. Izaya took out his pocket knife and opened it. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

That fight ended like any other. With both combatants unscathed, except for Shizuo's pride. Afterwards, he was quite embarrassed about his voice sounding so high pitched. And of course, Shizuo got fired but the company didn't make him pay for a new tank luckily.

The end.


End file.
